Perdoname
by ArrTsuDreX
Summary: Tras una de las típicas rabietas de Chloé, Sabrina decide defenderse rompiendo así su amistad dejándolas a ambas en una especie de vacío por el hecho de llevar tantos años juntas, ahora la rubia tratara de recuperar su amistad dándose cuenta de varias cosas que desconocía sobre su amiga empezando a interesarse más en ella.
1. La discución

¡Ahg, eres imposible!— exclamo una rubia exasperada como de costumbre en una de sus rabietas de niña mimada a su amiga durante el receso

Pe... pero Chloé hice exactamente lo que me pediste—respondió cabizbaja la pelo naranja quien realmente se sentía mal por esa situación, no es que no estuviese acostumbrada a las quejas y burlas de Chloé, pero, ella nunca lo había hecho delante de tantas personas como ahora en el patio con todas las clases observando y escuchando; algunos ignoraban la situación dado lo normal que eran esas discusiones entre ellas, otros realmente tenían cara de disgusto hacía Chloé por estarle gritando a Sabrina de esa forma solo por una tontería.

Ahhhh, Eso crees, creo haberte dicho claramente que me trajeras un _Frappuchino Blended Crème_ y no esta, esta cosa horrible y sin sabor, eekk—soltó la rubia sin prestarle atención a la peli-naranja que cada vez se sentía más pequeña por aquellas miradas y susurros que escuchaba a su alrededor; la verdad era que Chloé había estado más agresiva que de costumbre desde hace algunos días y nadie sabía el por qué de ello; pero como si de una bomba de tiempo se hubiese tratado, Chloé había explotado y no fue otra la de la suerte que Sabrina a quien le había dado de lleno esa explosión. Parada ahí con varios chismosos observando la cruel escena, sintiéndose impotente, tomo aire y decidió hacer algo ella.

Bien, sabes qué— dijo levantando la mirada y clavándola en su "amiga"—, la próxima vez que quieras tu estúpido café ve y búscalo tú misma— Chloé agrando los ojos al escuchar las palabras de atrevimiento de su amiga hacía ella, iba a contestarle algo, pero antes de poder hacer su rutina y decirle cosas sobre lo fabulosa que era y quien era su padre; se trago sus palabras y cambio su rostro por uno de asombro al sentir su cabello mojado y pegajoso debido al liquido que fue vertido sobre este por la joven de ojos verdes quien seguía hay con una mirada llena de odio.—

¡Mi...mi cabello! Tú ¡Como te atreves!—grito a todo pulmón, alarmando a más de a uno que sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo rápidamente de la escena, Marinette y Adrien quienes estuvieron observando desde lejos la discusión esperando a que terminaran; quisieron ir a detenerlas pero fueron rápidamente detenidos por Alya y Nino quienes les dijeron que por esa vez era mejor dejar que peleasen, ambos suspiraron resignados, lo que menos querían era que regresasen L'invisible y Antibug y mucho menos que hubiera una pelea entre ellas por todo París. La pelea había llegado a tal punto que todos se habían resguardado en las aulas por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si seguían peleando de esa forma. Chloé gritaba todo lo que podía mientras que Sabrina solo se limitaba a verla con una expresión que no denotaba más que odio e indiferencia. Mme. Bustier había salido de la oficina del director; acompañada de éste, ambos molestos y consternados por tal escándalo por parte de la señorita Bourgeois.

¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando señorita Bourgeois?!— demando el Sr. Damocles—.

Chloé se dispuso a responder poniendo su mejor cara de víctima, pero antes de poder comenzar con su teatro, recibió una fuerte y sonora cachetada por parte de su ahora ex amiga; varios de los que aún se encontraban en el patio o en los pasillos, en las aulas se quedaron atónitos por ver tal manifestación en Sabrina quien siempre se ha mostrado sumisa y quien solo era cruel para apoyar a Chloé durante sus bromas; aún así sin llegar a participar mucho en la ofensa, pero la más sorprendida era Chloé quien se llevo una mano a su mejilla izquierda conteniendo las ganas de llorar por el dolor y ardor que le causaba, por primera vez se sentía ofendida y ahora aterrada ante esa mirada acusatoria y de odio que fielmente le daba su amiga. Percatándose al fin de esta. Sabrina por su parte se había quitado el broche con forma de flor que le fue dado en símbolo de su supuesta amistad para luego arrojarlo a los pies de la rubia.

Te detesto—se dio media vuelta y dio una última mirada a su ex amiga cargada de rabia—adiós Chloé Bourgeois—dijo antes de salir corriendo de la institución reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir descontroladamente de sus ojos, cosa que no quería, después de todo Chloé no lo valía realmente; pero eso no evitaba que le doliera, después de todo Chloé había sido su única amiga desde la primeria y no podía negar que habían tenido más de un momento de diversión y de cercanía, no supo cuanto estuvo corriendo hasta que vio la puerta de su casa a solo unos centímetros de ella, fue cuando pudo sentir lo acelerado de su corazón y la agitado de su respiración. Abrió la puerta. Entro agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en casa y sin nada más en que pensar, rompió en llanto, al ver que estaba sola, al ver que había perdido a su única amiga, un mal necesario se dijo así misma, pero eso no evito que por todos los rincones de la casa resonara su llanto.

Por otro lado Chloé quien aún no salía del estado shock, se agacho para recoger el broche como si estuviera en trance y ese objeto fuera la única cosa que podía de volverla a la realidad y de cierta manera, así fue, a penas toco el broche se dio cuenta de la que había pasado, muy tarde se dijo internamente. Y sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie salió por la puerta, pasando junto a el grupo de cuatro chicos quienes se mantenían cabizbajos sin si quiera mirarse entre ellos, para luego irse caminando en paso torpe y un tanto tembloroso, que produjo cierta lastima a el pequeño grupo; así como la discusión a todos aquellos que vieron y escucharon desde el comienzo.


	2. Luego de la discusión

Chloé había salido de la escuela totalmente avergonzada, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente producto de la impresión tras todo lo sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos y de esa molestia, esa angustia de saber que Sabrina, su mejor amiga desde la primaria; la había perdido. No fue como sus otras peleas donde sabía que Sabrina regresaría a ella al día siguiente, no, esta vez sabía que lo había arruinado totalmente, decidió hacerle pagar a ella sus problemas y como consecuencia perdió una de las pocas cosas que le hacen sentirse bien, su amiga. No podía ni siquiera quejarse de su cabello húmedo y pegajoso por el café, ni con las personas que la observaban cuando pasaba. Llegó al hotel de su padre y entro sin prestarle mucha atención a la mirada sorprendida del portero, subió hasta su cuarto por las escaleras, no quería arriesgarse a que la vieran su mayordomo o a que, si su padre estaba, la viera de esa forma; no le importaba la distancia que tendría que subir ni el sudor, en ese momento realmente no le importaba nada, solo podía pensar en lo sucedido con Sabrina y en ese molesto retumbar de su corazón contra su pecho que parecía aumentar con cada escalón que subía sintiéndose un poco sofocada, acelero su caminar hasta terminar corriendo; su pecho ardía al igual que sus ojos, retendría las lagrimas hasta llegar a su suit, una vez estuvo frente la puerta de su habitación; fue cuando se permitió soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, abrió la puerta bruscamente y de igual forma la cerró, tiro su bolso sobre el sofá y se dirigió a tomar un baño, tiro su ropa al piso, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua fría recorriera lavando su vergüenza y suciedad, mezclándose con esas lagrimas de melancolía que caían como cascada a través de sus ojos azules, se recostó de la pared para tener algo de que apoyarse, apretó los puños tratando de contener su llanto silencioso, pero simplemente no podía, Sabrina había sido su amiga, su mejor amiga desde hace tanto tiempo y el sentir que la perdió le causaba un molesto vacío.

*Flashback*

Era el primer día de Chloé en la primaria, su amigo Adrien no asistiría con ella por lo que no conocía a nadie, se sentía un poco mal por ello. Miraba a todos lados un tanto incomoda hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado, dirigió su mirada hacia esa persona con su mejor expresión de molestia. "La única persona que puede sentarse a mi lado es Adrien" pensó, pero al ver la mirada tímida de aquella pelirroja oji-verde, le hizo suavizar sus facciones inconscientemente.

—H...hola, me llamo Sabrina Raincomprix, me gusta tu ropa, te vez linda—dijo sonrojada y con la mirada baja—.

—Gracias, a mi madre le gusta vestirme como abeja, tu también te ves linda—la miró detalladamente, iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco—.

*Fin del flashback*

Chloé terminó su baño, sus ojos estaba enrojecidos por haber estado llorando tanto tiempo bajo el agua de la ducha, pero realmente no le importo, simplemente se cambio a su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama a mirar al techo hasta que lograse conciliar el sueño, esperando que cuando despertara; se sintiese mejor.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela el día siguiente, se sintió un poco extraña al no ser recibida por su pelirroja amiga como de costumbre, durante un rato se quedo observando a través de la ventana de la limusina hasta que decidió bajarse, camino hacia el salón a esperar el inicio de clases, escuchando los murmullos de varios de los estudiantes y sintiendo sus miradas tras ella. Como si le importara, no es como si alguno de ellos fuera realmente importante como para prestarle atención a sus opiniones. Dentro del salón se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros a excepción de Adrien, Marinette, Rose y por su puesto Sabrina, apenas entró Alya dejo su conversación con Nino de lado por un momento para mirar a la rubia, quien le de volvió una mirada de fastidio indicándole que se metiera en sus asuntos; se sentó a esperar que Mme. Bustier llegara e iniciara la clase, mientras, para entretenerse estuvo fantaseando con varios "posibles" escenarios en los que Sabrina aparecería por la puerta del salón cabizbaja para disculparse con ella por lo que había hecho, una parte de ella sabía que eso no iba a suceder, pero su lado más fuerte—el ególatra y egoísta—le hacía crear un montón de fantasías con tal de hacerla creer que era ella la que estaba en lo correcto, al igual que siempre, como la abeja reina que era. Pero sus fantasías no fueron nada ante la realidad de las cosas, al ver como llegaban las personas faltantes—a excepción Marinette que como siempre llegó tarde— incluyendo a la maestra, pero no a Sabrina. Chloé dejo salir un largo suspiro, sintiéndose de la misma forma de antes de bajar de la limusina. Sería un largo día sin su amiga y asistente.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue prácticamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez sí estaba un poco preocupada, Sabrina no solía faltar dos días seguidos a clases sin justificación; la única vez que lo había hecho fue cuando se convirtió en L'invisible y estaba segura de que no fue akumatizada nuevamente, la vez que había sido transformada su padre había estado muy preocupado buscándola, incluso había ido a preguntarle a ella si sabía algo, como si ella fuera a saber algo sobre esa tonta pelirroja. Pero ahí estaba, preocupada, ciertamente era una tonta pelirroja, pero era **su** tonta pelirroja o al menos lo fue. Había estado durante toda la clase pensando en que debería de llamarla y preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero siempre terminaba guardando su teléfono. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y estaba mirando su teléfono por enésima vez ese día, sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela observando fijamente el aparato, busco el número y quiso marcar; un acto tan fácil, pero que significaría mucho—¿Por qué simplemente no lo hacía?—, sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago el cual atribuyo al hambre, pero la verdad, era molestia producida por su orgullo, Chloé Bourgeois no se disculpaba con nadie, mucho menos iba a hacerlo dos veces, después de lo de L'invisible le había dado un nuevo broche a Sabrina en símbolo de disculpa; no era ella de las que se sentían mal al perder a alguien cercano a ella y aún así lo había hecho, pero estaba era diferente ¡Ella era la víctima en todo el asunto! ¡Ella fue a quien golpearon y fue a ella a quien le vertieron café encima! Soltó un suspiro de frustración y guardo su teléfono molesta, solo para sacarlo casi inmediatamente, aunque tal vez ella también tenía algo de culpa por la discusión, había estado un tanto irritada y había explotado sobre su amiga por algo realmente estúpido. Recordaba la mirada que le había dado Sabrina, esa mirada que la había congelado, esa mirada que le había hecho temblar; mirada que no era nada propia de la pelirroja que desde que la había conocido siempre había sido sonriente, nunca la había visto molesta con nada ni con nadie, saber que esa mirada fue dada especialmente a ella le hacía sentirse extraña, pero no era capaz de saber por qué, tal vez, tal vez ella también debería de cargar con un poco de culpa esta vez. Levanto la mirada y guardo su teléfono al ver a Adrien acercársele con algo de comida.

¿Croissant?—pregunto sentándose al lado de su amiga—

Gracias—lo tomó y dio un pequeño mordisco para probarlo— ¿Carne y vegetales?—pregunto mirándolo—.

Sí ¿Por?—cuestiono él—.

Es que siempre has sido más de pescado Adriboo—dijo apretándole una de las mejillas con su mano libre—.

Para, estoy comiendo—dijo tratando de ser serio a lo que Chloé soltó una leve risa—. No te rías, estoy tratando de sonar serio—dijo uniéndose también a la risa—.

Pues sigue tratando, tal vez alguien llegue a creerte—limpio unas lagrimas producidas por la risa y dio un nuevo mordisco a su croissant, haciéndose entre ellos un agradable silencio—.

¿Sabrina no contesta?—pregunto rompiendo el silencio mientras miraba al frente—.

Qué te hace pensar que he estado llamando a esa tonta pelirroja—dijo con un tono de molestia—.

Haz estado mirando y guardando tu teléfono todo el día, si no has estado llamándola o tratando ¿Entonces qué?—.

Miraba la hora—dijo bajando la cabeza no muy convencida de sus palabras—.

Adrien rio un poco ante la respuesta de la rubia y volteo a verla—Chloé te conozco desde pequeños y haz estado con Sabrina desde hace algún tiempo, aunque nunca hable mucho con ella puedo decirte que ella también ha de estarse sintiendo mal por todo esto y que también quiere arreglarlo, pero estaba vez no será ella la que venga a disculparse, debes hacerlo tú—Chloé abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Adrien no la dejaría hablar, no hasta que él terminara—lo sé, Chloé Bourgeois no se disculpa—dijo haciendo los gestos que suele a hacer su rubia amiga—pero si eso es cierto por qué simplemente no la dejaste cuando pelearon, luego de que fuera desakumatizada. Una vez leí que no todos lidiamos con el dolor de la misma forma, estas fechas también son tortuosas para mí, pero no crees que es hora de que dejes esa actitud, Chloé Bourgeois, incluso una reina debe saber bajar la cabeza—termino de exponer, se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nino con Alya y Marinette, siempre le divertía ver como balbuceaba, era tierno para él—. Te veo después, Chloé piénsalo—dijo antes de alejarse totalmente—.

Chloé estaba paralizada ¿Cuándo el niño tímido que solía sonrojarse cuando lo abrazaba había crecido tanto? ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Se preguntaba—Adrien—fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la espalda de su amigo al alejarse hacía su nuevo grupo de amigos, sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y salió corriendo rápidamente a encerrarse al baño, no dejaría que nadie la viera llorar—.


	3. Una semana después

Sabrina flashback Pov.

Ha pasado una semana desde que discutí con Chloé y no todo ha sido fácil como pensaba, varios de mis compañeros han estado un poco renuentes con respecto a aceptar mi amistad, pero no los culpo muchas veces ayude a Chloé a hacerlos sentir mal, a humillarlos. Falte a clases tres días. En parte porque me sentía mal al haber perdido a mi mejor y única amiga y por otra, que, conociendo a Chloé tenía algo de miedo porque quisiera desquitarse, de no haber sido por la visita sorpresa de Ladybug y Chat Noir—Empiezo a pensar que la corazonada de Alya sobre que estudian en nuestra escuela es cierta—pienso que hubiera faltado la semana entera, aunque claro, su visita fue para cerciorarse de que no fui convertida nuevamente en L'invisible—Yo también estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera sucedido dado toda la negatividad que tenía—,recuerdo que cuando aparecieron me asuste al punto que estuve a punto de gritar para alertar a mi padre pensando que eran unos ladrones, si Chat Noir no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido como para tapar mi boca con su mano eso sin duda hubiera sido algo incomodo y difícil de explicar, mi padre no sabía nada de lo sucedido con Chloé, no quise decirle porque sabía que iría sin duda a enfrentar a Chloé y a su padre y yo realmente no quería que perdiese su trabajo. Aunque claro, el que me haya cubierto la boca para evitar que gritase no ayudo mucho tampoco y una de las ventajas de ser la hija de el Teniente de la policía eran las cosas que podías aprender u obtener—solía hacer deportes antes, pero lo deje cuando Chloé dejo en claro que le disgustaba el sudor ¿A veces me pregunto porque siempre la obedecía con tal de que no se molestara?—, por lo que el pobre Chat Noir termino siendo arrojado sobre mi cama— ¡es increíblemente ligero!—. Una vez me disculpe por lo acontecido, debo decir que sus rostros eran dignos de un retrato que capturase la impresión y no era para menos, mi aspecto—aunque yo lo ignorase en ese momento—estaba realmente demacrado, cuando les pregunte si sucedía algo, Ladybug camino por mi cuarto hasta divisar mi pequeño espejo sobre la mesita de noche y me lo tendió, sabía que había llorado bastante pero nunca pensé que al punto de que mis ojos se enrojecieran de tal forma aparte tenía algunas ojeras y mi cabello estaba como si me acabara de levantar, pero eso se lo atribuí a cuando arrojé a Chat Noir. Sin problema alguno se podía notar mi depresión, pero es que porque por alguna razón cuando perdemos algo o a alguien nuestro cerebro disfruta de recordarnos cada cosa con ese algo o alguien. Recordaba a veces, las veces que nos divertíamos juntas, cuando me quedaba a dormir con ella, porque a pesar de lo que se veía todo el tiempo, la verdad es que Chloé y yo compartíamos más momentos de los que quienes nos hayan visto pensarían, pero mi tristeza ya paso en cierta parte y cuando pienso nuevamente en ello solo recuerdo las palabras que me dirigió Chat Noir aquella moche:

"Entiendo de cierta forma tu tristeza, pero piensa en que realmente no eran una amistad muy solida y esto en algún momento iba a suceder, la forma en la que Chloé te trataba no era la de un amigo, así que quita esa cara y ve a buscar amigos de verdad, estoy seguro que a muchas personas les gustaría tener tu compañía si te conocieran mejor". Ladybug solo a sintió y me sonrió y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Al cuarto día me levante totalmente decidida, ellos tenían razón, el que ella me menos preciara no quería decir que yo debía hacerlo, por lo que inmediatamente fui al baño a darme una ducha, cambie mi ropa para dormir—un pantalón nada más— por la ropa que usaba como uniforme, luego baje a desayunar, salude a mi padre enérgicamente; mi aspecto de los días anteriores aún se notaba un poco pero ese baño sirvió para borrar gran parte de él, sin duda alguna estaba lista para un nuevo día y nuevo comienzo. Luego de eso mi padre se ofreció a llevarme a lo que yo gustosa accedí, antes de baja de la patrulla respire hondo para disipar esa sensación de hormigueo en el estomago. Una vez entre me dirigí a mi casillero para guardar algunas cosas y llevarme solo lo que necesitaba para la primera hora, durante ese corto trayecto pide sentir la mirada de muchos de los estudiantes, unos miraban, otros murmuraban, eso me incomodaba, no es como si hubiera hecho que valga comentar, pero era inevitable que hablaran y la noticia se extendiera por toda la escuela—Supongo que ahora soy la moda de la semana—. Al llegar hasta donde están los casilleros me quede helada, ella estaba ahí guardando sus cosas, sabía que debíamos encontrarnos en algún momento pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, tal vez en clases, que para mi mala suerte me siento a su lado, cosa que olvide también. Tomé aire para calmarme y dirigirme afuera hasta que ella terminara, pero antes de poder voltearme sentí una mano sobre mi hombro derecho; gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con la mirada de Alya y Marinette, siendo la segunda quien tenía su mano sobre mi hombro y la primera miraba en dirección a Chloé; yo solo baje la cabeza, era realmente vergonzoso que me vieran temiendo el encontrarme con ella, levante la mirada nuevamente y me encontré con los ojos de Marinette, que me miraban con determinación, como tratando de transmitirme apoyo y confianza a través de esos grandes orbes azules, voltee a ver a Chloé nuevamente—se estaba aplicando rubor al igual que siempre antes de entrar a clases—, di un largo suspiro mientras apretaba los puños en busca de valor, estaba a punto de caminar hacía mi casillero—que estaba al lado del de ella—cuando sentí nuevamente el agarre de Marinette solo que un tanto más fuerte está vez, moví mi cabeza para mirarla y vi cierta molestia en sus ojos.

Ven—me dijo mientras me arrastraba hasta mi casillero, me puse nerviosa y quise soltarme, pero al sentir la firmeza de su mano y el ver a Alya por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa me hizo calmar un poco, o al menos lo suficiente como para no dar un espectáculo y salir corriendo para postergar mi inminente encuentro con Chloé. Marinette se situó a mi derecha mientras que Alya a mi izquierda quedando así yo en el medio sin tener que ver a Chloé, sonreí tenuemente y les agradecí mentalmente por su ayuda. Introduje mi contraseña y guarde lo que no necesitaba en ese momento, estaba por cerrar mi casillero cuando escuche un ruido metálico proveniente de la dirección de Chloé, Marinette volteo ligeramente mientras que yo me posicione de forma que pudiera verla un poco sin que se notase, estando más cerca pude notar que no se parecía mucho como Chloé, su cabello no estaba del todo peinado y le faltaba algo de rubor y sombra—lo sé, la conozco más de lo que se cree—y a parte del maquillaje, podía ver que le aún no había tomado su café matutino, una mueca de evidente disgusto se formo involuntaria en mi rostro; yo conocía ese trato muy bien, se pone muy sensible cuando no toma su café—no, no la estoy justificando—, la verdad en estos momentos me sorprende lo mucho que la he aguantado, aunque pienso que la principal razón era porque no quería quedarme sola, después de todo ella fue la primera en acercarse a mi durante la primaria y también porque ella necesita sentirse acompañada a pesar de que a veces pareciera querer alejar a todos, claro, que no todo solía ser "malo" con ella por lo que llegue a tomarle mucho aprecio y cariño. Seguí mirándola durante un rato; se veía molesta, volvió a abrir su casillero solo para cerrarlo casi de inmediato aún con más fuerza, oí como un gruñido escapo de sus labios, estaba realmente molesta por algo, la verdad sentí algo preocupación por lo que fuese que le pasara pero sabía que aún si me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle algo, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado llorando nuevamente por su culpa y con eso en mente decidí que sus problemas ya no tiene porque ser los míos, debía enfocarme en hacer nuevos amigos y por lo que veo no voy por mal camino, Marinette y Alya son bastante agradables por lo que espero poder ganarme su confianza y amistad. Cerré mi casillero y di media vuelta para dirigirme al aula de clases, pero al oír la voz de Chloé me detuve de inmediato.

Ahhgg ¿Dónde demonios esta ese estúpido estuche?—dijo con un tono que confirmo mi pensamiento, estaba realmente molesta—.

Oí a Marinette suspirar pesadamente mientras apretaba los puños para luego dirigirse hacia Chloé—Chloé no es que deba meterme tus asuntos, pero ¿Qué perdiste exactamente para que estés de ese humor?—preguntó con su típico tono amable. Marinette realmente es muy buena, atenta y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, incluso a Chloé—.

En eso tienes razón Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa—fruncí el ceño, realmente ella era así siempre, tan odiosa y ególatra, estuve por voltearme para decirle algo que ya le había dicho en otra ocasión "deberías ser más humilde" pero Alya me decía con la mirada que no lo hiciera—, pero ya que crees ser lo suficientemente buena como para ayudarme, perdí mi estuche con mi maquillaje preferido y créeme que lo necesito en este momento, no me veo tan fabulosa como siempre, un poco más y me vería como tu—suspire internamente, realmente su egolatrismo no tiene límites—.

Muy bien, dime cómo es ese estuche para maquillaje, no queremos que no te veas fabulosa como siempre—dijo con algo de ironía disfrazada—.

Es pequeño y tiene un broche de abeja—un clip hizo eco en mi cabeza, ese estuche siempre ha sido importante para ella, no sé el por qué, pero creo tener una idea—.

Bien, de qué color es, tal vez alguien lo ha visto en algún lugar o puede que lo hayas dejado en tu habitación—en ese momento me voltee, a pesar de que estamos peleadas, a pesar de saber que ella debe de odiarme más de lo que podría imaginarme, no podía o mejor dicho no quería dejarla de esa forma por algo que es importante para ella, por qué... no lo sé realmente.

¡Segundo cajón de la mesilla al lado de tu cama!—exclame en un grito ahogado. Ella dirigió su mirada hacía mí y yo quise que la tierra me tragara, me miraba con tanta indiferencia que dolía el mantenerle la mirada, luego de verme unos segundos volteo su rostro bruscamente hacía un lado en su típico gesto de soberbia; ella no quería escucharme aún si lo que le decía era la solución a su problema. Me acerque hasta estar al lado de Marinette y la observe un momento de frente así como ella lo hacía de re-ojo, antes hubiera bajado la cabeza y lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero ya no tengo porque hacerlo, así que iba escucharme quisiera o no—Escucha, tú no quieres escucharme ni verme y yo tampoco lo quiero—tome aire—, pero vas a tener que hacerme caso si quieres tu estuche, segundo cajón de la mesita de noche al lado de tu cama, ahí es donde siempre lo guardas—volvió su rostro hasta mi, observándome, vi como habría su boca y supuse que preguntaría como sabía eso, por lo que decidí no dejarla hablar y responder de una vez—, lo sé porque una vez me gritaste por haberlo tomado de ahí y porque no es la primera vez que se te pierde—hice comillas con mis dedos para enfatizar lo último, a lo que ella simplemente tenso la mandíbula, sin nada más que decir gire sobre mis tobillos y me dirigí a la salida, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y tenía muchas ganas de salir de allí corriendo; Marinette y Alya iban delante de mí.

Sabrina—me detuve en seco, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme en ese momento, para mi sorpresa no fue lo que creí. Me volví hacía ella y nos quedemos observando fijamente un largo rato, yo con una cara de póker como no creo haber puesto nunca, y ella me miraba de forma analítica—lo sé suena muy raro en Chloé—, casi felina—, gracias—fue lo único que me dijo y salió del lugar a paso casi acelerado pasando a mi lado, encontrándose nuestras miradas. Yo estaba congelada ¿ella acababa de agradecerme? No es que no me felicitara por mi trabajo de vez en cuando, pero nunca fueron "gracias" como tal, sentí mis piernas temblar y tuve que respirar un par de segundos para calmarme—.

¿Estás bien?—oí a preguntar a Marinette mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros, como si quisiera sostenerme—.

Sí—respondí mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabeza para acomodar mi cabello—, solo necesito agua—salí de ahí rápidamente y me dirigí hacía uno de los bebederos, cuando levante de nuevo la cabeza tenía tras de mí a Marinette y Alya de nuevo—. No es necesario que me acompañen, yo sabré que hacer si algo pasa—no quería ser grosera con ellas, pero la verdad es un poco incomodo tenerlas tras de mí—.

Como tirarle un café encima—dijo Alya sonriendo burlonamente—.

Alya—regaño Marinette—. No es ninguna molestia para nosotras ¿no crees que es hora de buscar a alguien más a parte de Chloé?—.

Si, lo creo—respondí decidida, por supuesto que lo creía—.

Entonces ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a ser amigas?—eso realmente fue una sorpresa, no esperaba tener amistad con alguno de mis compañeros tan pronto y mucho menos con Marinette que es a quien más he molestado—.

¿Estás segura? Después de todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar con Chloé—pregunte temerosa de que con estos Marinette se retractara—.

Amiga, créeme que eso no nos interesa—me contesto Alya con una sonrisa—, por cierto ¿Cómo harás en clases? Te sientas a su lado—Suspire pesadamente, realmente llevo rato dándole vueltas a eso en mi cabeza—No lo sé, realmente quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ella—respondí un tanto pensativa, la clase iniciaba en cinco minutos y debo buscar una forma de no estar a su lado—tal vez cambiándome de salón—dije para mí—.

Nada de eso—dijo Marinette—ven—me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados Nathaniël y Lila—. Ah ¿Lila, Nathaniël?—pregunto una vez estuvimos frente a ellos—

M... Marinette—respondió Nathaniël sonrojado, él realmente está enamorado de ella—.

Mari, Alya...—Lila poso sus ojos en mi durante un momento, haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda—...y Sabrina—me sonrió ladinamente—¿Qué se les ofrece?—pregunto mirándonos atentamente—

Bueno, yo...ahhhh—balbuceaba Marinette, Lila levanto una ceja como interrogatoria y luego miro a Alya en busca de una respuesta coherente—.

Lo que Marinette trata de decir es si alguno de ustedes quiere sentarse con Chloé para que Sabrina se siente con el otro—expuso, Nathaniël formo una mueca de desagrado y volteo hacia Lila—.

Yo lo haré—respondió Lila levantándose animadamente, no sé porque pero una parte de mi pensó que eso podría ser malo—seguro que será divertido molestarla un poco—.

E...estás segura—dije escondiéndome un poco tras Marinette—.

Claro, entre ex-villanas hay que ayudarnos—respondió con esa sonrisa ladina que realmente me estaba incomodaba, le sostuve la mirada durante unos segundos, ella no era mala, pero me recordaba algo a Chloé cuando quería serlo—.

¿Segura que es por eso?—Alya y Lila se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, cargando el ambiente de una tensión un tanto sofocante, hasta que Nathaniël—de la incomodidad—soltó una pequeña tos que las saco de ese trance—.

Solo busco una excusa para molestar un poco a esa rubia tonta y engreída—le resto importancia con los hombros—.

Me lo imagine—.

Ella no es tonta—todos me quedaron viendo ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Muy bien, ahora mi subconsciente me traicionaba—.

Increíble que aún quieras defenderla después de lo que paso—esta vez fue Nathaniël quien hablo con una mirada seria nada normal en el chico—

Solo digo que ella no es tonta, nada más—dije de volviéndole la mirada. Ciertamente Chloé no es tonta, ni mucha de las otras cosas que sé que se dicen sobre ella, pero ella nunca se dará a conocer realmente y nadie ha querido—aparte de mi— acercársele para hacerlo—.

Marinette tocio un poco para romper un poco ese ambiente—Bien, entonces queda decidido. Gracia Lila—agradeció sonriendo a la mencionada—

De nada—dijo de volviendo el gesto—.

Luego de esa conversación nos retiramos, le dije a Marinette y a Alya que iría un momento a la biblioteca—lo cual era mentira—, pero me dirigí al salón a esperar que comenzara la clase. Entre y observe a Chloé cabeceando en su asiento, para mi suerte no había notado mi presencia por lo que cuidadosamente camine hacía el sitio que compartiría de ahora en adelante con Nathaniel durante la clase, pero al sentarme deje caer mis lentes, me agache a recogerlos y al levantar la mirada me encontré con la de Chloé, mirándome de la misma forma que hace rato—aunque a decir verdad apenas podía verla bien sin mis lentes puestos—, me coloque mis lentes sin despegar mi mirada del todo de ella. Vi como abría la boca y sentí una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda y una pequeña a ola de adrenalina recorrió el resto de mi cuerpo; volvió a cerrar la boca, suspire internamente, tenía miedo de que empezara una discusión entre ambas y tuvieran que llamar a mi padre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de emoción al pensar—fantasear más bien—que tal vez, solo tal vez podría llegar a decirme algo no insultante, algo bueno.

Sabrina—la escuche decir, rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos mirándola nuevamente, volvió abrir la boca, pero en eso ingresaron Rose y Juleka hablando, tras ellas venían Alix, Kim y Max, los primeros discutiendo sobre quien era mejor en tal cosa—no les prestaba atención a ninguno, solo seguía mirando a Chloé— y el segundo apoyando a su amigo, luego fueron Nino, Adrien, Alya y Marinette—que estaba al lado de Adrien tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y balbuceando como siempre, fue en ese momento que Chloé aparto la mirada y extrañamente no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal ante esa acción—y por último Lila y Nathaniel. Lila se sentó al lado de Chloé, extrañamente no dijo ninguna queja. Luego entro nuestra profesora y dio inicio a la clase, para mi suerte no dijo nada al ver el cambio de lugares entre Lila y yo. Pase toda la mañana ensimismada por lo que estuvo por suceder.

Así paso toda la mañana hasta la hora de la salida, yo trataba—un poco incomoda—de relacionarme más con mis compañeros—por insistencia de Marinette y Alya—y a pesar de que se mostraron amables y amistosos conmigo, sentía que no lo hacían honestamente del todo, pero no podía culparlos, no es como si me fueran a perdonar de inmediato, también estuve un rato con ellas y Nino; Chloé estuvo todos los descansos en el aula de clases sin salir en ningún momento y varias veces Adrien se quedo con ella, después de todo, era su amigo y debía tratar de ayudarla un poco. Paso una semana desde entonces, casualmente veo a Chloé de reojo, sola, aún molesta a varios en la escuela y no nos hemos quedado solas nuevamente en ningún momento, puede que esté mejor así, pero una parte de mi no puede evitar sentirse un poco vacía, supongo que solo debo darme tiempo.


	4. Mezcla de sentimientos

Chloé Pov

Pasaron cuatro días en los que esa tonta de Sabrina no se digno a venir, yo estuve un poco preocupada; si la volvían a akumatizar seguramente volvería a querer atacarme ¿¡Por qué la mayoría de los akumatizados hacían eso!? No creo haber hecho nada malo en ningún momento, solo les dije la verdad, no es mi culpa que algunas personas no sepan lidiar con ella, creo que a la única que si me gane fue a Sabrina y con todo eso ella fue la del error al llamarme por mi nombre estando en una entrevista con Jagged Stone y creo que también puedo contar a la bloguera cuyo nombre se me olvida, no es como si fuera importante de todas formas.

Al cuarto día fue cuando al fin decidió dar la cara. Nos encontramos en los casilleros, yo me encontraba desesperada al querer encontrar mi estuche preferido y la vi entrar acompañada de la patética de Marinette y su amiga bloguera ¡Ja! Que más se puede esperar, entre inútiles se atraen. Aunque de no haber sido por Sabrina nunca hubiera encontrado mi estuche ¿De verdad la había gritado por tomarlo una vez? Si lo hice no me sorprendería ese estuche es **muy** importante para mí, nadie excepto yo puede tocarlo, pero de verdad estoy agradecida de que me ayudara y a pesar de que en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez que no la escuchara, me alegra no haberme hecho caso. Luego salí apresurada de ahí, pasando por su lado y cruzando mi mirada con la suya, se veía algo diferente y supongo que eso es bueno. Me dirigí al salón; estaba teniendo pensamientos contradictorios, mientras que una parte estaba de acuerdo con ella sobre no querer vernos ni escucharnos, otra se sentía mal de perder esos momentos, juntas, durante las tardes, mientras que una parte quería deshacerse de Sabrina, la otra no podía esperar a que iniciara la clase y se sentara a mi lado. Recordé las palabras de Adrien un momento pero luego el cansancio de estos días empezó a afectarme y empecé a quedarme dormida.

Un ruido me hizo "despertar"—no estaba del todo dormida—, voltee a ver que lo había provocado, encontrándome con la mirada—un tanto forzada—de Sabrina que estaba recogiendo y colocándose sus lentes sin despegar su mirada de mi, mi mente solo tenía un pensamiento " _Habla con ella";_ sentí un extraño ardor en mi estomago.

—Sabrina—dije en un impulso, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron aún más en mí—me sentí rara—,quise decir algo más pero no sabía qué, estaba en blanco, por suerte—y por desgracia—la fresita y su amiga emo entraron al salón y tras ellas la tomboy, el nerd y el idiota de Kim. Sabrina y yo seguíamos observándonos, tenía tantas ganas de decirle algo más, pero no llegaba ninguna palabra a mi cabeza, paso un rato y llegó Adrien junto con su nuevo—y falto de clase—grupo, con la tonta de Marinette casi babeándole encima, dirigí mi mirada un momento hacía ellos y al volverla hacía Sabrina, ésta miraba al frente con Nathaniël a su lado, voltee a mi derecha y ahí estaba Lila; un extraño hueco se formo en mi estomago—¿De verdad todo sería así de ahora en adelante?—...

Las clases pasaron realmente rápido o al menos eso me pareció, en realidad no estaba prestando atención alguna y la poca que prestaba la perdía al instante. Mi mente seguía en un conflicto consigo misma y ya empezaba a molestarme eso—" _¿Desde cuándo esa torpe e inútil pelirroja se había vuelto tan importante?_ "—Ciertamente eso era lo que mi mente más repetía, seguido de: " _Desde que entro a tú vida_ ". Grite internamente callando esa estúpida discusión ¿Me estaré volviendo loca acaso? Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien este así cuando ella se ve perfectamente bien, por qué soy yo la parece sea vuelto loca mientras que a ella parece no importarle en lo absoluto. Estuve observándola a la distancia durante un rato, ni siquiera trate de disimular que lo hacía, debía calmarme o terminaría siendo akumatizada otra vez, pero era... ¿difícil? Sí, por alguna razón lo era. Ya me estaba hartando el no saber que sentía, la odiaba por haberme humillado, pero la extrañaba por todos esos años que estuvo a mi lado. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí de regreso al salón, quería estar sola en un lugar sin el ruido de las personas hablando para pensar sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, di una última mirada a Sabrina que hablaba con Marinette y Alya, y parecía estarse divirtiendo. Y así pase el resto del día; sumergida en mis pensamientos.

El otro día fue un poco de lo mismo, por lo que realmente estaba pensando en irme una vez terminara la clase de arte, que por lo visto los únicos que realmente la estaban disfrutando eran Nathaniël y Marinette, nuestro profesor había pedido dibujar algo con respecto a la primavera, pero nadie se sentía en ambiente para ello por todo el calor que estaba haciendo, más parecíamos zombies que estudiantes. Luego de un buen rato mirando mi lienzo totalmente en blanco decidí tomar algunos lápices y dibujar lo primero que viniera a mi mente con respecto a la primavera, después de todo, a quién—aparte de Marinette y Nathaniël—le interesaba lo que estábamos haciendo.

Wow, Chloé, no sabía que dibujaras—oí decir a Adrien detrás de mí, aunque realmente no le preste mucha atención estaba en "automático" por así decirlo—.

Ajam—dije luego de un largo rato sumergida en el dibujo, no sería del todo perfecto, pero era aceptable—Al voltearme para dejar los lápices donde estaban me encontré con toda la clase a mis espaldas mirando mi lienzo—"¿Acaso quedo muy mal? Pues no soy dibujante"—voltee para ver mejor mi creación y al detallarla mejor vi cada una de las flores que dibuje en un pequeño campo, en su mayoría eran rosas blancas salpicadas con rojo, junto con unas margaritas azules, jazmines blanco, en el centro había un pequeño árbol con farolillos y unas cuantas acederas—hacia algún tiempo que no dibujaba pero el resultado era bastante aceptable, recalco no soy dibujante—

Gran trabajo señorita Bourgeois—me felicito el profesor, y no pude evitar sonreír ante el reconocimiento y la atención que estaba recibiendo—. Al igual que usted señorita Raincomprix—yo al igual que todos dirigí mi atención al dibujo de Sabrina, era una dama sin rostro con un ramo de diversas flores en las manos—.

Al parecer no soy la única con cierto talento para el dibujo—pensé, la mire por un momento, estaba sonrojada por la atención que le estaban dando, una sonrisa ladina se formo en mis labios de forma involuntaria, pero de verdad no quería ni siquiera ocultarla, se me hacia tierno el como ella se pone incomoda al recibir mucha atención de las personas. Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de algo, necesitaba hablar con Adrien...

Fin Chloé Pov.

Las horas pasaron lentas en algunas de las clases, Chloé miraba impaciente la hora en su teléfono queriendo adelantar el tiempo con su mente; lo cual le causaba gracia dado que solo tendría que buscar a alguien que la hiciese molestar y listo. Por lo que paso toda la última clase distraída en cómo sería controlar el tiempo hasta que al fin se había cumplido su deseo y había llegado la de hora de salida. Chloé había sido la última en salir; también había estado distraída pensando en cómo debería hablar con Adrien sobre su reciente "descubrimiento" por llamarlo así, y es que estaba asustada, ella no era una persona que solía hablar sobre cómo se sentía—aún sabiendo que con quien iba a hablar era con su amigo de la infancia—, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomoda. Salió a la calle donde ya la esperaba su limusina, también vio a Adrien reunido con su grupo de amigos hablando al lado de las escaleras como de costumbre, lo único diferente era que entre ellos ahora estaba Sabrina lo cual no le facilitaba el acercarse sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer tanto su cabeza como su estomago, respiro profundo hasta que pudo calmar el torbellino de sensaciones que tenía en la cabeza y decidió acercarse antes de que vinieran por su amigo y perdiera la oportunidad de hablarle.

Adrien—llamó sutilmente a pocos pasos del grupo, todos cesaron la conversación que mantenía y voltearon a ver a la rubia, a quien no le importaba el resto de ellos, de momento solo tenía una prioridad y era hablar y posiblemente pedir ayuda al modelo—.

Chloé—saludo alegre, era raro que ella se acercara cuando habían personas cerca de él— ¿Qué sucede?—.

Necesito hablarte, en mi suit hoy en la tarde—Adrien hizo un gesto con los labios como de estarlo pensando, Chloé sabía que tenía un horario muy apretado, pero usualmente al señor Agreste no le molestaba que Adrien fuera a visitarla—estas ocupado, lo sé—dijo tras ver que el rubio no se decidía todavía en que responder—pero dudo que a tu padre le moleste que hagas una pequeña visita social, aparte será rápido y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero en serio necesito que hablemos hoy—finalizo mirando a su amigo seriamente—.

Está bien, te veo luego del almuerzo—accedió un tanto curioso por lo que quería su amiga, aunque se hacia una idea—.

Gracias—dicho eso Chloé se dirigió a su limusina sintiendo que ahora si podía respirar mejor, se había quitado eso de encima, ahora solo debía ver cómo explicarle todo a Adrien cuando llegara, aunque ni ella misma sabía cómo explicarse todo lo que le sucedía—.

Poco después de ella irse llegaron por Adrien, quien informo a Nathalie de su visita a Chloé en la tarde y de igual forma ésta le informo el Sr. Agreste quien no tuvo problema alguno tal y como había dicho Chloé.

Chloé bajo de la limusina y subió a su suit para darse un baño y descansar un poco antes de la llegaba de Adrien, abrió la ducha sintiendo el agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo llevándose parte de la pesadez del día, lentamente cerró los ojos recordando que ese día Sabrina y ella habían vuelto a encontrarse de frente, chocando sus miradas en las escaleras que iban a su salón; tan solo mantuvieron su mirada sobre la otra sintiéndose tensas al momento, no dijeron nada y simplemente pasaron al lado de la otra, mientras que ella lanzo su mirada de reojo para verle la espalda mientras caminaba al patio. Suspiro pesadamente, de todas las veces en las que lo había arruinado con ella esa sin duda era la peor de todas. Salió del baño tras un largo rato alternando el agua entre fría y caliente, pensando en cómo y qué decirle a Adrien cuando llegara y de alguna forma el cambio de temperaturas la había ayudado. Se vistió sencillamente con una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas y un pantalón corto blanco, optando por quedarse descalza. Pidió algo de almorzar a la recepción, así como que le avisaran cuando Adrien llegara, disponiéndose ella a descansar un rato mientras esperaba, pasado un rato su mayordomo entro con una bandeja en la que llevaba: _Camarones escargot y un Soufflé de atún._ Colocándola sobre la mesilla central de la suit, Chloé agradeció con un gesto mientras su mayordomo salía de inmediato para no molestarla, de igual forma ella se dispuso a comer antes de la llegada de Adrien, sabía que luego de que hablaran no tendría ánimos para otra cosa más que pensar.

Rato más tarde llegó Adrien con su ropa habitual, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, el rubio esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga iniciara la conversación, Chloé por su parte no sabía muy bien cómo empezar, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la del rubio, al final suspiro decidiendo no darle tantas vueltas.

Necesito tu ayuda—lo miro directamente a los ojos totalmente convencida de su petición—sé que no suelo ser la persona más agradable—Adrien levanto una ceja con gesto de obviedad a lo que Chloé suspiro pesadamente, él no le aceptaría nada si no era honesta—. Bien, no soy nada agradable con las personas, pero, Sabrina siempre estuvo a mi lado a pesar de todo eso, la trate mal muchas veces a ella también pero siempre se mantuvo fiel a mi lado y a pesar de que también solía molestarla por eso, la verdad es que ahora extraño tener a esa tonta zanahoria a mi lado, es mi mejor amiga y solo quiero poder tenerla a mi lado otra vez—para ese punto sus ojos estaban cristalinos con algunas lágrimas cayendo silenciosas—.

Realmente quieres a Sabrina ¿No?—sonreía al ver el estado de su amiga, le gustaba poder ver otra vez a la Chloé sentimental y expresiva que conoció de pequeño—.

Esa tonta zanahoria se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, siempre mi secuaz, mi apoyo, mi mejor amiga. Sí, la quiero mucho, solo quiero que me de otra oportunidad—.

Chloé...—la nombro con cuidado—Sabrina se siente igual que tú, pero no creo que esté dispuesta a perdonarte con tanta facilidad—Chloé descompuso el rostro en señal de tristeza

No vayas a llorar por favor—pidió alarmado—, lo que quiero decir es que ella también te extraña, eso se le puede notar, pero si quieres que esté contigo, deberás de hacer un cambio, si hay algo de lo que ha hablado es de lo mucho que le desagrada que molestes a los demás solo por placer y estoy de acuerdo con ella—.

Y si tanto le molestaba ¿por qué me ayudaba cuando se lo pedía?—preguntó frotando sus ojos; eliminando sus lágrimas—.

Ella dejo de hacer e hizo muchas cosas para mantenerte contenta—el rostro de Chloé reflejaba aflicción a lo que Adrien negó con la cabeza—. Lo importante es que te estás dando cuenta de tu error y estas dispuesta a hacer algo para arreglarlo todo—ambos se miraron con una sonrisa honesta sintiéndose como cuando eran pequeños y compartían complicidad en alguna broma—.

Una vez dejaron ese tema de lado, Adrien optó por quedarse un rato más con Chloé. Una vez se hubo ido Chloé se sumergió en sus pensamientos, sin duda no podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana y esperar que todo fuera como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, pero por algo debía de empezar y por volver a tener a su compañera. Haría hasta lo imposible porque la perdonara.

* * *

Por su parte Sabrina miraba al vació desde la ventana de su habitación con la mente hecha un remolino de emociones y sensaciones, aún le parecía increíble todo lo sucedido esa última semana, solo se sentía mal de ver a Chloé sola en la escuela, solo la había visto en compañía en dos ocasiones cuando Adrien se acerco a hablar con ella; a pesar de todo lo que sucedió y de lo mala que puede llegar a ser Chloé a veces, no creía que ella debería de estar sola, por desgracia la conocía muy bien y a Chloé había que tenerle mucha paciencia para aprender a conocerla, y saber cuando algo era genuino en ella y cuando no, dio un largo suspiro retirándose de la ventana y posar su mirada en una vieja foto de ellas estando más pequeñas sobre su mesa de noche, fue la primera vez que se quedaron en su casa, Sabrina sonrió al recordar esa noche en su cuarto compartiendo ambas entre risas y juegos, por desgracia todo terminó, ella no perdonaría a Chloé como otras veces, estaba cansada de ser ella la que siempre se disculpaba aún cuando no era su culpa, y sabía que Chloé no pedía perdón por nada, nunca lo hizo con ella ni con otra persona. Su teléfono sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y colocó la foto nuevamente en su sitió para tomar su teléfono sobre su cama. El mensaje era de Marinette preguntándole si podían salir mañana junto con Alya y el resto de las chicas, leyó el mensaje con una tenue sonrisa, era agradable convivir con Marinette y Alya pero para ella no era lo mismo que con Chloé, donde no había necesidad de escribirse por horas ni de verse muy seguido, cada una en su espacio y siempre en el de la otra cuando se necesitaran o quisieran convivir más; llegaba a hacérsele algo agobiante el recibir mensajes de forma casi constante pero también llegaba a ser agradable hablar de esa forma, nunca se aburría con las historias contadas por el grupo y a pesar de que no intervenía mucho, le agradaba todo el ambiente calmado que se formaba. Respondió un simple "sí" y dejo su teléfono al lado de su almohada, apagó la luz de su habitación y se acostó disponiéndose a descansar, para su suerte no habría clases al día siguiente así que podría retomar varias cosas de su antigua rutina antes de reunirse con las demás.

Se despertó nada más empezó a sonar su despertador, apagó el pequeño aparato con fuerza y tomo sus lentes junto a éste, salió de su habitación con pasos adormilados en dirección al baño de su casa, se metió a la ducha bostezando ligeramente de vez en cuando y frotándose los ojos, pronto el agua caliente comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo enrojeciéndolo ligeramente, enjabono cada parte de su cuerpo de forma delicada como si acariciara cada una de sus curvas, subiendo sus manos llenas de jabón desde sus caderas hasta su cuello, suspiro ligeramente, cerrando la llave del agua aún con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación del vapor en su piel y disfrutando de la sensación pasada de sus manos, lentamente abrió los ojos sintiéndose más relajada y despierta, admiro su cuerpo un momento en el espejo de cuerpo acomodado en la puerta de la habitación por su madre antes de envolverlo con una toalla; regreso a su cuarto y buscó ropa deportiva, observo la hora en su reloj y se apresuro a vestirse, su padre corría los sábados a las cinco treinta y ya casi era la hora. Ya en la cocina tomó un vaso de leche fría y preparo unas tostadas—francesas—para desayunar mientras su padre terminaba de alistarse seguramente; éste bajo al rato con una ropa, también deportiva, que recordaba mucho a su uniforme habitual del cuerpo policial.

Es raro que estés despierta tan temprano ¿iras a alguna parte Sabrina?—pregunto ignorando la ropa de deporte de su hija—.

Sí, de hecho quería salir a correr contigo ¿¡si no te molesta!?—a Sabrina no le sorprendió para nada el desconcierto de su padre, ella había dejado de correr por las mañana luego de que Chloé dijera lo mucho que le desagradaba el sudor un sábado que la pelirroja paso a saludarla mientras terminaba su rutina de ejercicio—.

Para nada—dijo sonriendo—pero pensé que no querías hacer más ejercicio desde que Chloé te dijo que no le gustaba el sudor ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes de nuevo?—el Teniente Rogers levanto una ceja inquiriendo que su hija no había querido decirle algo hasta ese momento—.

Te contare cuando estemos en la calle, mejor siéntate y desayuna—se levanto de su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa, su padre no pregunto nada más y solo se dispuso a comer el desayuno que su hija había preparado—.

Tal y como Sabrina le había dicho le contó todo lo que había sucedido a su padre, pidiéndole al final que no hiciera algo que perjudicara su trabajo como la vez en la que no quiso arrestar a Marinette, aunque fuera diferente el caso, pues lo de la azabache era una injusticia mientras que lo de ella y Chloé era solo una pelea como muchas otras que habían tenido, siendo la única diferencia el que Sabrina había puesto fin a todo; solo por eso su padre decidió no ir al despacho de André Bourgeois y decirle todo lo que pensaba de su mimada hija. Luego de eso ambos siguieron su corrida con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando Sabrina preguntaba algo a su padre con respecto al trabajo y éste con respecto a la escuela. Una vez llegaron a su casa la madre de Sabrina los recibió con un beso cada uno en las mejillas y luego les ordenó que fueran a darse un baño y cambiarse. Sabrina fue hasta su baño cansada por todo el ejercicio, que hacía tiempo no hacía. Pasado un rato bajaron a desayunar nuevamente algo para después del ejercicio y Sabrina aprovecho para avisarles sobre su salida de hoy con sus amigas, sus padres le dieron permiso solo con la condición de no llegar tarde a casa; termino de desayunar y fue a su habitación a decidir que usar esa tarde, sintiéndose emocionada por ir con sus nuevas amigas y melancólica al extrañar a la antigua.

* * *

Chloé POV

Genial, simplemente genial, se supone que hoy tendría un día tranquilo con Adrien en el centro comercial y así fue... durante un rato.

Había llegado primero al centro comercial, así que fui hasta una de las mesas del lugar y revise la hora. Era un poco temprano por lo que estuve ahí durante un corto rato hasta que Adrien llegó, vistiendo algo de la colección de su padre. Aún no tenía realmente en orden mis pensamientos con respecto a lo que habíamos hablado, por lo que agradecía—no mucho la verdad—su tardanza.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero me era difícil ¿Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer algo sumamente fácil? Así era como me estaba sintiendo. Deje mis pensamientos de lado—quería disfrutar esa salida; muy poco podíamos salir los dos solos—, tratando de distraerme y con suerte eso ayudaría a calmar los pensamientos contradictorios que he estado teniendo sin parar, así que durante un buen rato estuve con Adrien de un lado a otro viendo varias tiendas, al final terminamos en una de las tiendas de su padre y ahí fue cuando todo empezó a salir mal, de todos los lugares posibles, teníamos que estar en el mismo lugar a la misma hora; entre como si nada, desfilando con una gran pose de diva, con Adrien detrás de mi cargando una pequeña bolsa de perfume, mi vista no se despegaba de ella ni de como todas sus amigas—odie el hecho de que me cambiara por ellas—le acercaban vestidos insistiendo en que se los probara, volteé hacia Adrien y le dije que fuera a descansar mientras yo buscaba algo para probarme, él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sabrina y las demás tal y como sabía que haría. Por mi parte me dispuse a buscar algo que quisiera probarme. Y tal vez se pregunte dónde está lo malo que sucedió; ya estoy cerca de eso así que esperen un poco más. Luego de ver varios vestidos y otras prendas, encontré algo que me gustaba, un vestido amarillo sencillo el cual, a pesar de ser muy diferente a todo lo que acostumbraba a usar me parecía perfecto, junto a él había un vestido negro de puntos rojos que me hizo reír ligeramente y lo tomé solo por lo divertido que se me hacía, busque a Adrien con la mirada; aún seguía con hablando con Sabrina y todas las demás, respire profundo y camine hacia él. Todos voltearon a verme apenas llegue, hice un gran esfuerzo en no rodar los ojos ante su reacción, le pedí a Adrien que tomara el vestido negro, mi mano estaba algo tensa, pero logre disimularlo y entre rápidamente al vestidor sin cruzar la mirada con nadie más que con Adrien, mientras me cambiaba escuche un "está bien" de parte de Sabrina y luego oí que alguien entraba en el vestidor de al lado así que supuse que era ella, salí luego de un rato con el vestido amarillo y le pregunte a Adrien como me veía mientras hacia una pose—lo cual hacia más para molestar a Marinette que otra cosa—, luego tome el vestido negro a lunares y me cambié aún más rápido, me admire un momento en el espejo que había dentro, el vestido era hermoso—en mi fabulosa opinión—, tenía unos pequeños volantes en las muñecas y se amoldaba a mis caderas, como si las acariciaban. Salí del vestidor al mismo tiempo que Sabrina y no pude resistir el impulso de voltear hacia ella; nuestras miradas se encontraron pero eso no me importo, mi vista estaba realmente enfocada en su vestimenta, una camisa de un rojo claro y un pantalón color pastel, la detalle rápidamente—por alguna razón— el pantalón se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera y resaltaba un poco sus muslos, mientras que la camisa resaltaba su corto cabello rojizo y hacia que sus ojos resaltaran también de cierta forma—o al menos eso me parecía—, sonreí muy tenuemente y aparte la mirada. Los halagos a Sabrina no tardaron en hacerse oír, oí a Lila decirle que se veía hermosa con esa ropa; le dí la razón mentalmente y volví a entrar en el vestidor para cambiarme, una vez salí tome el vestido amarillo de las manos de Adrien y fui a pagar ambos vestidos, fue ahí cuando todo paso, una explosión se oyó seguida de el típico discurso de todos los akumatizados, rápidamente las personas empezaron a correr aterradas fuera del local entre ellos Adrien junto a las demás, yo también lo hice. Ya afuera busque a Adrien y al resto con la mirada pero no logre verlos, me aleje del lugar rápidamente tratando de encontrarlos pero no tuve mucha suerte por lo que supuse ya habrían salido del edificio ¿Estaba asustada? Sí, y mucho, para mi suerte no había visto al villano de turno, todavía. Fui hasta una de las salidas de emergencia del centro comercial y ahí fue, sentí como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta y el miedo crecía en mi interior, no, no había aparecido el akumatizado delante de mí, por el contrario estaba a unos cuantos metros por lo que no tenia peligro, quien si estaba en peligro era Sabrina que tenía al akumatizado a unos cuantos metros de ella también, pero estaba frente a él. No sé porqué ni que me paso en ese momento, pero sin pensarlo—porque de haberlo pensado seguramente no lo hubiera hecho, aunque actualmente no sé ni siquiera de que sería capaz y de que no en realidad—corrí hacia ella tan rápidamente que hasta yo me sorprendí y la halé del brazo, no sabía a dónde correr, solo corría arrastrando a Sabrina conmigo, no me hacía falta voltear hacia atrás para saber que el akumatizado nos perseguía, por suerte Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron—ya era hora de que hicieran algo ¿No?—comenzando la pelea contra el villano y yo pude esconderme junto con Sabrina en una pequeña tienda, nos sentamos en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el escritorio de la caja registradora, una al lado de la otra; estaba nerviosa, quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué, mi mente era de nuevo un torbellino de contradicciones y duda, respire profundo para calmarme pero ella fue más rápida y hablo primero.

Gracias por ayudarme—me dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas—.

Siempre que lo necesites—Ok, puede que algunos digan algo para contradecirme, pero en general si hacia cosas por ella… a veces. Levanto la cabeza y me miro con una expresión divertida—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia—tuve que reprimir yo también las ganas de reír ante lo chistosa que se veía de esa forma—.

Ella rio ligeramente; luego me miro con una expresión ¿melancólica?—Nada—respondió—, gracias, al menos sé que no soy la única que se siente de esta forma—sus palabras me descolocaron un poco ¿A qué forma se refería? ¿Ella también me extrañaba? Iba a preguntarle, pero lo que sucedió me corto cualquier palabra, de pronto un pequeño derrumbe—producto de la pelea—bloqueo la entrada y única salida de la tienda, Sabrina se abalanzo sobre mi ante la sorpresa, como si buscara protección y yo por inercia hice lo mismo—. Perdón, me asuste un poco—dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo, pero no alejándose del todo, se sentó aún más cerca, rozando nuestros hombros—.

 _Y eso fue lo que salió mal el día de hoy, terminar atrapada en una tienda._

Tranquila, yo también me asuste, pero fue más que un poco—tomé mi teléfono y encendí su linterna—esperemos que la pelea termine pronto—ella solo asintió y nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato. Sabrina estaba con su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras que yo estaba meditando la situación, era perfecto para hablar con ella, pero no sabía muy bien como iniciar, volví a respirar profundo y lo observe por el rabillo del ojo—Sabrina—me miró y el miedo volvió a hacerse presente—yo... yo quería... bueno... ¡Ahhgg! Porqué se me hace tan difícil—ella me miro extraño y no la culpo, ya en este punto hasta yo creo estar loca—, escucha sé que no soy la mejor de las amigas—ella levanto una ceja como dándome la razón—y que esa vez de verdad me pase al desquitarme contigo, pero por favor perdóname—la cara de Sabrina era un poema en ese momento que reflejaba perfectamente la incredulidad—.

Yo también te extraño ¿Sabes? Es divertido pasar el tiempo con los demás de nuestro salón, pero, no es lo mismo. Chloé te extraño, pero no puedo perdonarte así como si nada—y mi ánimo cayó a un nivel donde nunca había llegado, quise hablar, decirle algo pero ella me gano la palabra—, no me mal entiendas, ya dije que si quisiera estar otra vez contigo, pero cómo puedo considerarte mi mejor amiga cuando tú ni siquiera has mostrado mucho interés en conocerme totalmente—ella tenía razón y eso fue lo que me acabo, tantos años y realmente no sabía mucho de Sabrina—.

Entonces...—genial, ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta, la aclare un poco antes de continuar—entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esté tiempo? Seguro tienes muchas cosas que no pudiste contarme hace unas semanas—ella río ligeramente y luego me sonrío—.

A decir verdad no hablamos mucho—debido a que la pelea tardo menos de lo que esperábamos—, pero fue suficiente como para saber algunas cosas sobre ella que había llegado a olvidar, la verdad es que no tocamos muchas novedades, tan solo recordamos varias cosas de cuando nos habíamos conocido aquel día en la primaria. Al menos ya sabía algo muy importante, tal y como lo dijo Sabrina: "No soy la única que se siente de esta forma", aunque esas palabras me parecían algo más, aunque puede que solo sea imaginación mía.


	5. Empecemos de cero

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió— dijo Chloé terminando de relatarle a Adrien lo sucedido el día anterior en el centro comercial—.

—Entiendo—dijo el rubio metido en sus pensamientos, durante un momento no dijo nada, hasta que levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, la cual no paso desapercibida para Chloé—.

—¿Qué piensas?—pregunto curiosa, a lo que el rubio solo ensancho más su sonrisa—.

—No, nada importante—su tono de voz era de quien reprime una risa y eso molesto a la rubia un poco _¿Qué tenía de graciosa la historia que acababa de contarle?_ —.

—No veo que pueda divertirte tanto de lo que acabo de contarte—lo miraba fulminantemente lo que hacía que el rubio quisiera reír con más ganas, pero en vez de eso simplemente respiro un poco para calmarse—.

—No es nada, en serio, es solo que te estas tomando muchas molestias para recuperar la amistad de Sabrina—eso último lo dijo con un tono distinto, sugestivo, el cual la rubia realmente no entendió—.

—Por supuesto, Sabrina ha estado varios años conmigo, es mi mejor amiga—dijo totalmente convencida de todo, pero para Adrien no era así, tal se equivocaba, pero si no debería dar una pequeña ayuda, aprovechando que ya estaba ayudando a Chloé a recuperar la "amistad" que tanto quería con la pelirroja—, espera ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿En qué estabas pensando Adrien?—.

—Ya te lo dije, es solo que es un poco extraño la forma tan desesperada en la que quieres volver a tenerla a tu lado ¿No crees?—y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono sugestivo que la rubia parecía no entender para nada, Adrien suspiro, Chloé no dijo nada y así se sumergieron en un silencio meditativo durante un largo rato hasta que Adrien volvió a hablar—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—Chloé no respondió y se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido un rato—.

—No lo sé, acercarme a ella para tratar de comenzar de cero, pero no es solo eso—levanto su mirada cristalizada—también el hecho de que como se supone que lo haga si lo que mejor se me da es alejar a las personas—su voz se quebró y Adrien se levanto rápidamente para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla por los hombros—.

—Entonces ¿Qué haras?—preguntó esperando que Chloé le diera la respuesta que esperaba—.

—Supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo ¿No? Digo que tan difícil puede ser no ser mala con los demás—.

Adrien rio de forma reconfortante y no siguieron hablando del tema, tan solo disfrutaron del tiempo que tendrían ese día.

* * *

—¿Por qué le dije eso?—pregunto Sabrina sosteniendo su mariposa de peluche frente a ella—Digo, si se sintió bien dirigirle de nuevo la palabra y hablar con ella ese rato, pero, es Chloé, ella no va a cambiar y seguiremos teniendo discusiones, peleas y...—se detuvo un momento mirando fijamente al techo—...¿Tú qué opinas?—observo a su muñeco y luego lo arrojo al suelo—Ahora hablo con mi peluche, genial—soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama con pesadez caminando hasta la cocina.

Su padre tenía guardia esa tarde y su madre se encontraba supervisando los ensayos de las nuevas obras, por lo que estaba sola en su casa, sola y aburrida, pensando en que hacer ahora que le había dado esperanzas a Chloé, esperanzas que no era falsas, pero ella no quería seguir teniendo una amistad así; toxica. Tomó el envase plástico de leche y bebió directamente de éste, usualmente no lo hacia, pero sin su madre cerca podía permitírselo; esa era una de las cosas que casi nadie, sabía o para ser más específicos, solo su padre y su madre y claro, Chloé que varias veces le "reprendió" por eso, Sabrina miro el envase durante un largo rato, hasta que recordó que la nevera seguía abierta y lo guardo despacio. Subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación, busco en su armario hasta encontrar ropa deportiva, lo mejor para despejar su mente era correr un poco, así que se cambio rápido y salio de la casa a hacer su rutina de ejercicios usual de los fines de semana. En su recorrido le llegaban recuerdos de sus momentos con Chloé, los más destacables eran los de su niñez, podía recordar a esa niña que si bien no era del todo amable, no solía ser tan mala, aunque claro, eran solo un par de niñas en aquel entonces. Recordó la primera vez que se había quedado a dormir con Chloé, en aquel tiempo el Penthouse le parecía enorme; jugaron, comieron algunos dulces, recordó como Chloé se había ofrecido a peinar su cabello; en aquel entonces lo tenía más largo, recordaba perfectamente como la mano de Chloé sostenía firmemente el cepillo mientras que lo deslizaba suavemente hacia abajo, casi como una caricia, también recordaba como al irse a dormir esa noche la rubia de unos seis años se había lanzado a abrazarla, lo cual la había hecho reír ligeramente.

Un ligero rubor se había adueñado de sus mejillas, pero no sabía si era por el correr tanto o por el recuerdo de la rubia abrazándola tiernamente, como si no quisiera que se separaran nunca. Camino un poco más hasta llegar al parque en frente de la casa de Marinette y se sentó en una banca a recuperar el aliento.

* * *

La noche había caído hace ya un buen rato y las calles de París eran iluminadas por la luz artificial de las farolas en las calles que no permitía ver el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo, Chloé se encontraba en su balcón; observaba las calles y de tanto en tanto el cielo. Le parecía una pena que la luz de las farolas no dejase ver las estrellas, pues el cielo estaba hermoso esa noche, el viento soplaba pasivamente; fresco y agradable al tacto de la rubia. Giro sobre sus pies y entro a su habitación; se sentó en el largo sofá rojo y estuvo así un rato hasta que se decidió por encender la televisión un rato antes de acostarse. Tendría clases al otro día y eso significaba ver a Sabrina, solo esperaba poder tener al menos un momento a solas con ella para hablar más tranquila. Siguió viendo la televisión hasta que se sintió cansado; no se molesto siquiera en revisar la hora, solo se dejo caer sobre su gran cama quedándose dormida al instante...

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se asomaron a través de su ventana coloreando el penthouse de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos claro que proyectaban largas sombras de los edificios y casas cercanas; Chloé se removiyó en sueños incomoda por la luz que daba en sus ojos, gruño bajo y abrió los lentamente, reprendiéndose por no haber cerrado los ventanas antes de dormir, con pereza se levanto y observo la hora en su teléfono, eran al rededor de las 6:15 de la mañana, volvió su vista con desgano hacia sus ventanas, tenía esa extraña sensación de haber dormido durante mucho tiempo pero no haber descansado nada. Se dio un baño de agua caliente, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo rosado por el calor y salio sintiéndose un poco más despierta, pero aún con el cuerpo cansado, se vistió rápidamente, el sol ya había alcanzado cierta altura y brillaba pacifico sobre el azul cielo, iluminando su penthouse de una manera hermosa. Vistió una blusa de color blanco con mangas hasta los bíceps en conjunto con un pantalón azul marino ligeramente ceñido a las caderas haciéndolas resaltar un poco, unas zapatillas igual blancas con broche dorado y sus lentes de sol siempre a forma de diadema; aplico una ligera capa de maquillajes, menor a lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar. Espero su desayuno con algo de impaciencia y lo devoro apresurada, pero siempre manteniendo sus modales intactos. Espero la hora para tomar el ascensor y bajar hasta su limusina.

* * *

Ni Marinette ni Alya habían llegado, Adrien tampoco y Nino se encontraba hablando con Kim y Alix, por lo que estaba sola en ese momento, sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban dentro del Françoise Dupon, miraba de vez en cuando su teléfono, frustrándose al ver que la hora no había cambiado. Sintió el peso de la banca cambiar y al girar a su derecha estaba Lila con esa sonrisa ladina que solía caracterizarla; un poco extrañada la saludo y la italiana le de volvió el gesto animada, lo cual la extraño a un más. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Lila empezó a buscar conversación con ella: "¿Cómo has estado?", "¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?". Ese tipo de cosas y antes de haberse dado cuenta ya estaba teniendo una conversación más amena y no tan incomoda como al principio; Lila era más divertida de lo que pensaba, hablaron un buen largo rato; a veces riendo hasta que Lila la interrumpió señalando hacia la entrada de la escuela, miro extrañada al lugar indicado encontrándose con la figura de Chloé parada en medio de las puertas, la saludo levantando la mano pero la rubia pareció no darse cuenta y se encamino escaleras arriba hacia el salón, la italiana le dijo que fuera con ella en una ligera risa. No quiso preguntarle el por qué de su risa y fue tras la rubia, Chloé estaba sentada en su asiento revisando su teléfono con los labios ligeramente apretados y sus ojos denotaban que algo la molestaba, se acerco a ella saludándola en un audible susurro, la rubia alzo la vista cambiando sus ojos a un estado más pasible pero conservando aún el fruncir de sus labios, Sabrina le pidió permiso para sentarse, la rubia accedió con una pequeña sonrisa, ninguna dijo nada, solo se mantuvieron sentadas una al lado de la otra, era agradable aunque Chloé estuviese un poco ansiosa. Sabrina fue la primera en romper el silencio alagando al ropa de la rubia y ésta hizo lo mismo. Levaba puesto una falda a cuadros roja con negro hasta la rodillas y una franela del mismo diseño y color, acompañadas con unas botas bajas de color negro, Chloé reconocía la ropa de la tienda en la que habían estado; luego de que se resolviera el problema y las tiendas retomarán sus labores (era increíble lo acostumbrados que ya estaban las parisinos a esas situaciones), pero las botas no sabía que las tenia, inconscientemente recordó cuando fue la última vez que estuvo en casa de Sabrina y se avergonzó de sí misma por ello, había sido hace tanto. Chloé le pregunto por su fin de semana así como de qué hablaba con Lila, su voz salió un tanto áspera pero lo disimulo con una ligera y falsa tos, se relajo luego de que la pelirroja le explicara. Miro su teléfono, las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

—Deberías ir a tu asiento, no debe pasar mucho antes de que todos entren—dijo la rubia mirando al frente con cara aburrida—.

—¿No quieres que me quede contigo?—tanto su voz como su rostro reflejaban confusión absoluta—.

—Yo sí, pero creo que falta algo tiempo para que seas tú la que quiera quedarse conmigo—le dedico una ligera sonrisa a la vez que señalaba el asiento que ahora compartia la pelirroja con Nathaniël, Sabrina se levanto aún con esa expresión incredulidad tatuada en su rostro, realmente Chloé Bourgeois le acababa de decir algo tan maduro; tal vez debió alejarse de ella hace tiempo...


End file.
